Love Then
by Caramellia
Summary: (CHAP 3 UPDATE) "Jika karena cinta aku terluka, maka aku akan kembali jatuh cinta untuk menyembuhkannya Dosakah?" – Wu Kyungsoo School life/ GS / CHANSOO/ TINGGALKAN JEJAKPLISSSEU
1. Chapter 1

"Sayaang... cepatlah bangun kau bisa terlambat" teriak seorang wanita cantik sambil menata makanan di meja makan. Merasa tidak mendapat panggilan wanita itu melepas apron ditubuh rampingnya dan menyerahkan sisa pekerjaannya kepada maid yang tadi membantunya. Dengan gerakan cepat wanita itu membuka sebuah kamar yang bertuliskan "Wu Kyungsoo". Wanita itu hanya menghela nafas begitu melihat putrinya masih bergelung di dalam selimut.

"Sayang, bangunlah sudah siang nanti kau terlambat" masih dengan nada yang lembut wanita cantik itu duduk di sisi ranjang dan mengoncang-ngoncang tubuh putrinya.

"Eommaaa, Kyungie bilang tidak mau ke sekolah" rengek gadis itu tanpa membuka matanya.

"Ayolah kau harus sekolah Kyungie, appa kan tidak akan menurutimu untuk home schooling jika alasanmu tidak jelas begitu" bujuk sang eomma tapi Kyungsoo masih tidak membuka matanya "Sekolahlah jika tidak ingin appa marah dan uang jajanmu terancam"

Kemudian wanita itu meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menendang selimutnya asal kemudian mengacak rambutnya sebal. Tak lama kakinya ia seret untuk masuk kamar mandi.

 ***Kyungsoo POV**

Menyebalkan sekali. Appa memang selalu begitu terlalu kaku apapun selalu meminta alasan yang tepat. Memangnya kenapa jika aku ingin _home schooling_ saja? Kan aku jadi lebih fokus belajar lagian itu membuatku tidak keluyuran kan? Tapi alasan seperti itu kan tidak akan cukup bagi appa. Atau aku akan meminta appa untuk sekolah di luar negeri bersama Kris oppa.

Baiklah baiklah dari tadi aku hanya mengeluh dan mengeluh. Kalian sudah tau namaku kan? Ya aku yang bernama Wu Kyungsoo aku masih tingkat 2 di SM High School. Sekolah elit yang membosankan. Sekolah yang isinya penuh dengan hal-hal yang menyebalkan seperti di drama-drama yang sering eomma lihat. Yup hal seperti itu benar ada di sekolahku. Apakah aku termasuk orang yang di bully? No. Tentu saja aku tidak masuk daftar. Appa punya saham yang cukup besar di sana, di deretan ke dua.

Tapi hidupmu tidak akan sempurna dengan hanya menjadi anak orang kaya. Aku memiliki tubuh yang ideal,aku termasuk dalam kategori murid berprestasi, aku punya keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku, aku juga punya sahabat yang juga menyayangiku. Jika kalian menilai hidupku sempurna itu tidak benar karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna bukan? Apa dengan semua yang aku miliki sekarang membawaku ke dalam kehidupan cinta yang membahagiakan? Ayolah meskipun aku masih kecil ya tidak terlalu kecil tapi aku juga paham yang namanya cinta-cintaan. Apalagi di usia sepertiku yang katanya saatnya menemukan cinta pertama.

Salahkan eomma yang dulu mencekokiku film-film Disney tentang gadis biasa yang bisa mendapatkan pangeran tampan. Hey itu benar-benar sebuah kebohongan, Hell hal seperti itu tidak terjadi dikehidupan nyata. Sekalipun kau kaya, tubuhmu bagus, kulitmu sebening kaca, murid yang berprestasi tapi jika kau memiliki wajah yang buruk maka semua itu akan sia-sia. Omong kosong kalau cowok bilang wajah itu nggak penting. Sebenarnya aku aku sedang patah hati itulah kenapa aku tidak ingin berangkat sekolah. Huh menyebalkan sekali. Super-super menyebalkan.

Well, aku memang harus berangkat sekolah sekarang..

 **tertarikkah dengan cerita ini? Open vote untuk pairingnya kalau bisa malah crack pair biar seru.**

 **Aku sungguh-sungguh butuh bantuan untuk pairing untuk cerita yang ini, pertama kali bikin schoollife juga.**

 **Mau Hunsoo lagi? Chansoo? atau Official Kaisoo?**

 **Aku tunggu vote kalian reader, after rain chap 8 lagi proses. hehe**

 **Thanksyou beneran di tunggu lhoo... hehe :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Then**

School Life/ Crack Pair /GS/Broken/ EXO

Cast :

Wu Kyungsoo (Girl)

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (Girl)

Oh Sehun

Yang lain menyusul..

 **Warn : Sebelum baca ini crack pair ya guys dengan main castnya CHANSOO. Sesuai dengan vote yang udah masuk.**

Dan ini untu kalian yang vote Chansoo semoga suka... #nutupmuka

Maafkan buat couple lainnya pending dulu hah apalah dayaku yang dari awal memang pairingnya sesuai vote. Thanks you..

Happy Reading~~ :*

 ***Normal POV**

Seorang gadis turun dari mobil mewahnya begitu mobil itu menepi di depan gedung bertingkat SM High School. Dengan malas gadis itu berjalan memasuki area sekolah yang bisa dibilang tidak sempit. Gadis itu memekik kaget ketika sebuah tangan mungil kita melingkar di pundaknya. Pelakunya hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan eye smilenya yang cantik.

"Baekki, kau mengagetkanku" keluh Kyungsoo pada gadis yang kini sudah mengandeng tangannya.

"Hihihi, sorry kau terlihat kusut mangkanya aku mengagetimu" kekehnya pelan, Kyungsoo hanya mengeleng melihat kelakuan sahabatnya itu. Apa hubungannya wajah kusutnya dan mengageti? Dasar Byun Baekhyun gerutu Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Dua gadis yang sama-sama bertubuh mungil itu kini sudah berjalan di koridor menuju kelas mereka. Selalu menjadi bahan perhatian dari banyak mata yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Kedua gadis itu sama-sama cantik, yang satu sangat hiperaktif dan ceria sedangkan yang satu lagi gadis cantik yang misterius. Bekhyun terus bercerita yang membuat Kyungsoo hanya menangapi seadanya dan ikut tertawa jika memang ada yang lucu. Hey bukankah tadi Kyungsoo bilang dia sedang patah hati jadi ya begitulah moodnya belum benar-benar membaik.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam saat melihat sosok laki-laki tinggi yang kini berjalan ke arahnya. Mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup ketika jaraknya semakin mendekat. Baekhyun yang tadi sedang cerewet sekarang juga ikut menutup rapat mulutnya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lega begitu laki-laki itu melewatinya begitu saja yang tersisa hanya bau parfum yang sebelumnya selalu membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan menghirup kuat-kuat wangi itu. Baekhyun menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dan mengajaknya untuk segera masuk kelas.

*Kyungsoo POV

Suasana sekolah hari ini makin terasa menyebalkan untukku. Memang kecerewetan Baekhyun pagi ini sedikit menghiburku tapi tetap saja. Bagaimana jika aku bertemu orang itu? Ah sial bahkan aku baru saja bertanya bagaimana, orang itu secara ajaib muncul di hadapanku. Tidak persis di hadapanku jaraknya jauh dan aku sudah tahu itu dia. Orang itu masih sama, menawan. Aku menundukkan wajahku dan membenahi letak rambutku agar menutupi wajahku saat dia semakin mendekat. Kelasnya tepat di ruangan belakangku itulah mengapa dia berjalan ke arahku. Aku bisa bernafas lega saat dia sudah lewat seperti angin. Aku kembali mencium aroma parfum sialan yang sayangnya masih saja terasa menenangkan di hidungku. Kenapa dia tidak ganti parfum saja, ingin ku ganti parfumnya dengan aroma melati atau bunga tujuh rupa biar dia tahu rasa. Baekhyun menepuk bahuku sebentar yang membuatku memajukan bibirku beberapa senti. Hingga aku pasrah saja saat Baekhyun menarikku menuju kelas.

Orang itu adalah hah berat sekali menyebut namanya. Oke baiklah, dia itu adalah senior satu tingkat di atasku. Dia tampan tentu saja, wajahnya sedingin es namun jika dia tersenyum seluruh es di dunia ini mungkin akan mencair. Hampir satu sekolah mengenalnya bukan hanya ketampanannya tapi juga karena dia memiliki otak yang encer. Dia bernama Oh Sehun. Ya, Oh Sehun pria itu yang sudah membuat hatiku patah. Ck, rasanya ingin menangis jika mengingatnya. Aku menyukainya saat aku masih ditingkat 1. Waktu itu dia menolongku saat aku haruskah aku menceritakannya? Itu memalukan. Baiklah, dia menolongku saat aku terjatuh karena tersandung tali sepatuku sendiri. Dan semua terjadi di koridor depan kelasnya saat banyak siswa baru saja akan istirahat.

"Aaakkkhh" aku menjerit ketika seseorang menarik rambutku dari belakang. Aku menoleh dan mendapati perut seseorang. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan senyum idiot yang aku dapat.

"Gadis ini, aku menunggu kemarin hampir 1 jam tauu"keluhnya kesal

"Yak, lepaskan dulu tanganmu dari rambutku tiang!" Jeritku sambil melepaskan tangannya yang masih setia menempel di rambutku.

"Apa kau mengataiku sekarang?" ia melepaskan tarikan dirambutkan dan kini menyentil dahiku keras-keras "Ayo teruskan mengataiku aku tidak akan berhenti memukul dahimu" aku mengerutkan bibirku.

"Hah, mianhae chanyeol oppaa~~ heum?" kekeke mampus kau Park Chanyeol sebentar lagi pasti kau akan luluh dan berhenti menyentil dahiku. Dia tidak membalas ucapanku tapi benar-benar menghentikan tindakannya. Hihihi lihatlah sekarang dia menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk. Aku tersenyum lebar dan berniat memeluknya sebelum jari telujuknya menyentuh dahiku lagi dan menjauhkanku. Aku mempoutkan bibirku kesal, Kebiasaan.

"Aku belum memaafkanmu bonsai,kau berhutang soal kemarin dan aku mau kau membayarnya dengaan..." sial dia mengantung kalimatnya pasti dia akan meminta yang aneh-aneh dan apa tadi dia bilang bonsai? Iih dasar tiang listrik.

"Cepat katakan?!" teriakku asal kalian tahu jarinya masih menempel di dahiku.

"Nanti sajalah aku akan memikirkannya" ia melepaskan jarinya kemudian tersenyum mengerikan. Aku hanya mampu memutar bola mataku kesal. Masih belum hilang kekesalanku saat namja jangkung itu menarik tubuhku dan mendudukkanku kembali di kursiku.

"Kim Seonsangnim sudah datang kyungie-ya belajarlah yang benar" bisiknya di telingaku. Aku melebarkan mataku yang memang sudah lebar benar saja guru matematika itu sudah masuk kelas. Aku baru saja akan memukulnya ketika Kim Seonsangnim sedang menatapku.

"Kalian ini selalu bertengkar, awas nanti jadi suka lhoo" bisik Baekhyun yang membuatku makin kesal.

Park Chanyeol sialan awas saja kau yaa!

Aah ini memang salahku, kemarin aku melupakan banyak hal. Ralat, bukan melupakan banyak hal tapi memang sengaja tidak mengingat. Aku hanya terlalu malas untuk keluar rumah atau mengaktifkan ponsel.

Oh Thanks God, kini kau tambah lagi penderitaanku dengan mempelajari angka-angka menyebalkan yang akan membuat kepalaku menguap .-..-

 ***Normal POV**

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan lemas dengan Baekhyun yang mengandeng tangannya. Tujuan mereka? Tentu saja kantin. Bel istirahat baru saja berteriak nyaring bersamaan dengan teriakan senang para siswa. Kyungsoo menaruh kepalanya di meja kantin begitu mereka tiba disana,yang membuat Baekhyun berdecak kesal karena itu artinya dia yang akan memesankan makanan untuk Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membenahi tatanan rambutnya untuk menutupi mata kirinya. Itu kebiasaan Kyungsoo ngomong-ngomong. Berkali-kali gadis berambut sepunggung itu menghela nafasnya lelah.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya saat sebuah benda dingin menyentuh pipinya.

"Ya! Nona Byun kau ingin mati" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menjauhkan benda dingin itu dari pipinya.

"Dasar bonsai bukalah mata belomu dulu baru bicara" Park Chanyeol mengambil duduk di depan Kyungsoo kemudian menyodorkan minuman dingin saat Kyungsoo sudah mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin di ganggu oppa" masih dengan ekspresi lesunya Kyungsoo meraih minuman dingin itu. "Thanks" lirihnya.

"Matematika dan Fisika ya?" tebak Chanyeol yang mendapat anggukan dari Kyungsoo.

"Ingin ku bunuh si pembuat jadwal bisa-bisanya jam pertama dan kedua 2 pelajaran menyebalkan itu" gerutunya yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa.

Tak lama Baekhyun datang dengan membawa makanan untuknya dan Kyungsoo dengan sedikit kerepotan. Chanyeol baru akan membantu ketika sosok lain lebih gesit untuk membantu Baekhyun lebih dulu.

"Gomawoo" seru Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara di belakangnya. Kaget ketika matanya menangkap sosok Oh Sehun yang baru saja membantu Baekhyun.

Chanyeol jelas tahu maksud tatapan Kyungsoo meskipun gadis yang selalu memanggilnya tiang itu tidak pernah menceritakannya. Chanyeol berdiri kemudian mengacak rambut Kyungsoo yang membuat pemiliknya menoleh dan tak lagi melihat punggung Oh Sehun yang menjauh.

"Makanlah yang banyak biar kau cepat besar, bonsai" Chanyeol menepuk kepala Kyungsoo lembut kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu.

Kyungsoo tidak marah, juga tidak membalas ucapan Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas dan merapikan rambutnya lagi. Entahlah Kyungsoo akan kembali kehilangan moodnya jika itu menyangkut Oh Sehun. Kyungsoo menarik ujung bibirnya dan bertepuk tangan kecil ketika Baekhyun datang. Bukan Baekhyun yang membuat Kyungsoo bertingkah seperti itu tapi Kyungsoo menanti makanannya. Kyungsoo perlu mengisi perutnya setelah energinya habis untuk 2 pelajaran menyebalkan dan tentu saja badmood kan juga menghabiskan energi.

 **~LoveThen~**

 ***Kyungsoo POV**

Aku mengerutu kesal saat Park Chanyeol menyeretku ke lapangan basket sekolah. Padahal aku sudah membayangkan akan segera bertemu kasur empukku. Apa kalian bertanya siapa Park Chanyeol? Dia oppaku. Yup aku memang selalu memanggilnya oppa karena umur kami berjarak 2 tahun sama dengan Kris Oppa aaa sebenarnya dia itu teman Kris Oppa. Lebih tepatnya sahabat Kris Oppa. Seingatku mereka bersahabat sejak SMP tapi karena Kris Oppa melanjutkan sekolahnya di Kanada, Chanyeol Oppa jadi dekat denganku. Sepertinya memang Kris Oppa menitipkanku padanya. Apa kalian juga bertanya kenapa Park Chanyeol masih SMA sedangkan Kris Oppa sudah kuliah? Itu karena Chanyeol Oppa berhenti setahun karena apa ya? Aku lupa. Begitulah pokoknya aku jadi dekat dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Apakah bertengkar bisa dikatakan menghabiskan waktu? Aku tidak tahu kenapa kami berdua sering bertengkar mungkin karena dia menyebalkan dan dia yang mengataiku kekanakan. Intinya kami sama saja.

Lihat sekarang dia bahkan menaruh tas dan barang-barangnya di pangkuanku. Dia barusan berganti pakaian dan sekarang sedang melakukan pemanasan bersama tim basket sekolah. Chanyeol oppa itu kapten tim basket dan tadi sebelum menyeretku dia juga bilang bahwa ini akan menjadi pertandingan terakhirnya sebelum dia fokus dengan ujian-ujiannya. Aku mencoba memperhatikan mereka bermain basket daripada aku bosan. Padahal aku juga tidak mengerti tentang permain bola orange itu.

Ku pertajam penglihatanku ketika sosok itu ikut bergabung dengan tim basket. Benar kata orang semakin kau mengindar dari seseorang semakin sering kau akan bertemu dengan orang itu. Yaa itu Oh Sehun. Kenapa otakku jadi bodoh begini Oh Sehun kan juga anggota tim basket ingatkan aku lagi dia juga satu kelas dengan Chanyeol Oppa. Namja jahat itu kenapa dia ada dimana-mana sih.

Aku menghela nafasku ketika ingatanku tentang hari itu kembali muncul. Sudah aku bilang aku suka padanya sejak aku masih di tingkat 1 kan?. Awalnya aku hanya menjadi sangat senang ketika bertemu dengannya setelah dia menolongku waktu itu. Senyumku juga tiba-tiba muncul di wajahku ini. Terus seperti itu hingga dia membalas senyumku. Yaa dia membalas senyumku. Perlu kalian tahu saat itu aku belum tahu namanya. Hingga saat aku akan menemui Chanyeol Oppa, aku baru tahu kalau dia satu kelas dengan Chanyeol Oppa. Lantas aku tentu saja bertanya dengan Chanyeol Oppa siapa namja itu. Aku memang selalu jujur dengan Chanyeol Oppa kadang-kadang juga tidak sih. Hihihi

Berkat Chanyeol Oppa akhirnya aku berkenalan dengan Oh Sehun jangan lupakan juga Baekhyun dengan mulut ceplas-ceplosnya itu. Baekhyun mengodaku didepan Oh Sehun dan ya dia tahu jika aku tertarik padanya. Hingga kemudian kami dekat entah aku juga tidak tahu kami dekat begitu saja. Beberapa kali dia sering mengantarku pulang. Chanyeol Oppa tidak tahu hal itu karena memang mereka berdua tidak terlalu dekat. Dan yah hari itu datang hari dimana aku patah hati di pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta. Aku juga tahu itu namanya jatuh cinta dari Baekhyun.

Aku akan menceritakan pada kalian nanti tentang hari itu. Aku hanya tidak ingin sedih sekarang bagaimana jika Oh Sehun melihatku dengan wajah menyedihkan? Nanti namja es itu akan semakin besar kepala.

"Kyungsoo-ya" teriak Chanyeol Oppa yang membuatku mengangkat wajahku.

"Aku akan melempar bola ini jika masuk kau harus mengabulkan 3 permintaanku" hah apa-apaan dia yang benar dia yang mau melempar kenapa aku yang terkena imbasnya.

"Ini permintaanku untuk hutangmu yang kemarin" lihatlah aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun tapi sepertinya dia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan. Jangan-jangan dia memang bisa membaca pikiran. Itu menakutkan.

Aku masih memperhatikan Chanyeol Oppa yang berdiri di ujung lapangan dan siap melemparkan bolanya. Ah sebodoh amat jika bola itu masukpun permintaannya tidak akan jauh-jauh dari basket dan es krim. Aku hanya mendengus ketika bola itu memang masuk ke ring yang letaknnya sangat jauh itu. aku sudah tahu dia hebat tanpa dia melakukan itu. Dasar tiang bisanya mencari perhatian saja.

Baiklah ayo kita lihat apa permintaannya dan yaayy latihan mereka sudah selesai. Ya Tuhan aku akan segera bertemu dengan kasurku, aku akan pulaang.

 **TBC/ DELETE**

 **Next chap preview**

 **"Dia itu gadis yang menakutkan bagaimana aku bisa menyukainya? Wajahnya saja seram"**

 **"Permintaan pertamaku mudah kok, ayo kencan denganku"**

 **"Ya! Tidaak aku tidak bisaa ayo kita pulang saja. Ini menakutkan"**

 **Huh #nutupmuka**

 **Ini pertama kali bikin school life pake POV tokoh utama jadi aku sedikit tidak PD.**

 **Keliatan amatiran banget dan aku nggak yakin kalian suka.**

 **Well, ada sekitar 44 review yang masuk di emailku dari 100 sekian visitor. ((bersyukur ajalah ada yang notice) Dan ada 2 yang nggak vote cuma minta lanjut aja. Chansoo dapat 18 vote, Hunsoo 13 vote dan 10 vote buat Kaisoo.**

 **Aku berharap kalian tidak kecewa dan Iam fine jika kalian tidak membacanya lagi karena bukan pairing yang kalian inginkan karena yah dari awal sesuai vote.**

 **Well, chap ini update tapi tidak banyak respon yang masuk. Aku jadi ingin mengiyakan untuk hengkang dari ffn. Mungkin di lanjut ke tempat lain atau biarlah jadi konsumsi pribadi. Setidaknya review salah satu pembaca di chap ini memberi aku ide. Hehe bolehkan ya ngerasa sedih karena banyak yang baca tapi tidak ada yang review? :((**

 **Draftnya sudaj jadi tapi yasudahlah.. Mungkin pembaca sebelumnya engga baca bagian ini tapi aku merasa perlu untuk curhat juga. Nggak dosakan? Tapi aku tetap berterimakasih untul kalian yamg baca ff receh ini.**

 **Thankyou**

 **Post at 25 Juli 2016 edit at 26 Juli 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Then**

School Life/ Crack Pair /GS/ EXO

Cast :

Wu Kyungsoo (Girl)

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (Girl)

Oh Sehun

 **NO PLAGIAT/ NO BASH**

 **DON'T LIKE? JUST CLOSE**

 **TYPO ITU BAIK :P**

Happy Reading Guys... :*

*Normal POV

Kyungsoo dalam perjalanan menuju rumah setelah Chanyeol menahan gadis itu untuk menemaninya makan. Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya sudah hampir pukul 11 malam. Gadis itu mendesah kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak Chanyeol yang kini tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya. Mereka naik taksi ngomong-ngomong. Kyungsoo menegakkan badannya ketika taksi yang mereka tumpangi sudah memasuki daerah perumahannya. Chanyeol yang menyadari itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya dan segera memasukkan benda kotak itu ke saku seragamnya.

Taksi yang mereka tumpangi berhenti tepat di depan mansion keluarga Wu. Kyungsoo turun terlebih dahulu. Baru saja ia ingin melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol, gadis itu terkejut ketika namja itu ternyata ikut turun dengannya.

"Kenapa Oppa ikut turun? Dan kenapa menyuruh taksinya pergi?" tanya Kyungsoo yang dijawab cengiran oleh Chanyeol.

*Kyungsoo POV

Setelah menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol Oppa aku tentu saja diantarkan pulang walaupun dengan naik taksi. Ponselku mati sejak tadi sore aku yakin Nyonya Wu akan marah setelah ini. Sedikit kesal karena laki-laki disebelahku ini asik dengan ponselnya. Aku lelah tentu saja, sehabis menemaninya latihan basket dia menyeretku untuk menemaninya makan. Padahal kan bisa makan dirumah. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku saat taksi itu sudah akan berhenti di depan rumahku. Sedikit ku tarik ujung bibirku saat taksi itu menepi tentu saja setelah Chanyeol oppa meminta sopirnya berhenti. Aku turun terlebih dulu, dan baru akan melambaikan tanganku kepada Chanyeol oppa tapi taksi itu sudah pergi. Aku memundurkan tubuhku kaget saat Chanyeol Oppa berjalan ke arahku. Si tiang itu kenapa turun sih, dan taksinya juga sudah pergi. Aaa aku paham sekarang. Rumah Chanyeol oppa kan di Yeoeuido-Dong cukup jauh dari rumahku. Berapa ongkos yang akan dia bayar untuk taksi dia juga sudah mentraktirku makan. Meskipun aku tahu alasannya aku akan tetap menanyakannya.

"Kenapa Oppa ikut turun? Dan kenapa menyuruh taksinya pergi?"tanyaku dan si tiang itu hanya menjawabku dengan cengiran. Aku menarik tangannya dan membawanya masuk.

"Kyung, ini sudah malam aku tidak akan mampir"

"Bisa diam tidak si, Oppa tunggu disini aku akan memanggilkan paman Zhou untuk mengantarkanmu pulang. Tidak-tidak disini dingin lebih baik oppa ikut masuk" aku masih menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Saat aku membuka pintu Mama sudah menunggu di ruang tamu. Argh aku tahu aku terlambat pulang dan aku membolos kelas Oppa membungkuk memberi salam. Sepertinya aku akan selamat jika aku pulang bersama si Tiang.

Bukan hanya Kris Oppa saja yang percaya dengan Chanyeol Oppa tapi kedua orang tuaku juga percaya padanya. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi wajah garang mama akan tergantikan dengan senyum manisnya. Dan aku hitung sampai 3 Chanyeol Oppa akan meminta maaf setelah ini.

"Maafkan aku Bibi, aku membawa Kyungsoo sampai malam begini kami makan malam di luar tadi" tuhkan Chanyeol Oppa meminta maaf. Aku menganggukkan wajahku saat Mama sekarang menatapku.

"Wu Kyungsoo kau tau kan apa kesalahanmu? Dan kau Chanyeol kau kan sudah mau ujian jangan sering-sering melewatkan kelas malammu" Ah Mama memang sangat cerdas. Aku mengaruk ujung hidungku yang tidak gatal bingung harus berkata apa. Lihat Chanyeol Oppa hanya membungkuk meminta maaf, tentu saja kami sama-sama tidak punya alasan.

"Kyungsoo istirahatlah,dan kau Chanyeol pulanglah biarkan paman Zhou mengantarmu. Tidak ada penolakan" setelah selesai bicara Mama masuk ke dalam meninggalkanku dan Chanyeol oppa.

"Kau sih Kyung, mengajakku masuk kan aku tidak enak jika merepotkan paman Zhou" gerutu Chanyeol oppa yang membuatku terkikik geli.

"Lagian, Oppa akan pulang naik apa? Naik bis? Yakin oppa tidak akan tertidur disana dan berakhir dengan terlewatnya halte tempat Oppa turun?" Chanyeol Oppa akhirnya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Pulanglah, paman Zhou menunggumu" iya aku sudah mendengar klakson mobil di luar.

"Hem baiklah, selamat malam Kyungie-yaa" Aku mendesah sebal saat tangan Chanyeol Oppa mengacak rambutku.

Selanjutnya aku mengantarnya hingga Chanyeol Oppa masuk mobil. Aku segera naik ke kamar begitu masuk ke dalam rumah. Besok kan hari minggu aku bisa bangun siang. Yihhiii, aku segera menganti bajuku dan membersihkan muka. Aku tidak akan mandi biarkan saja aku sedang malas. Aku hanya ingin segera tidur. Gara-gara Tiang sialan aku harus merelakan waktuku. Untung saja mama tidak marahkan. Baru saja aku akan memejamkan mataku, bunyi notif Line terdengar begitu nyaring membuatku mau tak mau membuka mataku.

 **TiangOppa ^^**

" **Permintaan pertamaku, berkencanlah denganku!"**

Apa-apaan itu tanda seru, itu bukan permintaan itu perintah. Dasar menyebalkan. Aku tidak akan membalasnya. Ah tapi kenapa Chanyeol oppa mengajakku berkencan? Ah aku ingat dulu dia pernah bercerita jika sedang menyukai seseorang mungkin dia ingin berlatih berkencan denganku. Kenapa harus berlatih? Chanyeol Oppa itu tidak dekat dengan lawan jenis. Padahal di sekolah siapa sih yang tidak mengenalnya? Akupun dulu sering dilabrak para sunbae karena mereka mengira aku pacar Chanyeol Oppa yang benar saja. Aku dan Chanyeol Oppa? Hahaha tidak-tidak itu tidak mungkin terjadi.

Baiklah jangan bicarakan telinga caplang itu, aku harus tidur. Si tiang berjalan itu bisa menjemputku kapan saja.

 **~LoveThen~**

Normal POV

Chanyeol menghentikan motornya di depan rumah Kyungsoo. Ia melepas helmnya dan matanya mengarah ke atas tepatnya ke arah kamar Kyungsoo. Jendelanya masih tertutup, gadis itu pasti masih tidur. Tak lama pagar rumah Kyungsoo terbuka penjaga sudah hafal dengan Chanyeol tentu saja. Chanyeol membawa motornya memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Wu yang luas. Beberapa maid nampak sibuk ketika Chanyeol masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu. Nyonya Wu nampak sedang sibuk dengan majalah di tangannya dan telpon yang menempul di telinganya. Wanita itu nampak berbinar ketika Chanyeol masuk. Dengan memberikan isyarat tanpa suara hanya gerakan bibirnya saja Mama Kyungsoo mengatakan putrinya di atas masih tidur. Chanyeol membungkuk sebentar sebelum menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu bertuliskan nama Kyungsoo. Dari dulu Chanyeol selalu mengejek tulisan dipintu itu yang menurutnya kekanakan. Apalagi tulisan itu bewarna pink dengan motif snoopy yang lucu. Hey Kyungsoo hanya gadis yang masa kecilnya juga dipenuhi tokoh-tokoh kartun yang mengemaskan. Lupakan masalah gantungan pintu itu, sekarang lihatlah tidak ada sautan bahkan tanda-tanda di dalam ada kehidupan. Akhirnya Chanyeol membuka pintu itu dan menemukan Kyungsoo masih berbalut selimut tebal. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah damai gadis itu. Chanyeol menarik selimut Kyungsoo namun gadis itu masih tidak bergerak bahkan makin mendekap erat boneka beruangnya. Chanyeol mendengus kemudian menyentil dahi gadis itu dengan keras.

"Aakkh" teriak Kyungsoo masih dengan mata terpejamnya dan mengelus dahinya pelan. Mata bulatnya dipaksa terbuka dan Kyungsoo langsung merubah posisinya jadi duduk melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memandangnya dengan kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Ya! Kenapa oppa selalu mengunakan kekerasan sih?" Kyungsoo mendumel kesal

"Ck, mana ada namja yang mau dengan gadis sepertimu, aku kan sudah bilang kalo hari ini kita akan berkencan dan apa kau belom bangun? Astaga, apa kau mau nanti pacarmu harus membangunkanmu dulu ketika akan pergi? Dengan keadaan seperti itu? muka bantal" ceramah Chanyeol panjang yang membuat Kyungsoo menutup telinganya.

"Ya! Aku kan tidak mengatakan iya. Dan Park Chanyeol ini masih pagi mana ada kencan pagi-pagi" Satu sentilan kembali mendarat di dahi Kyungsoo begitu ia selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Jangan berteriak dan panggil aku oppa. Bersiaplah 15 menit lagi kau tidak turun aku akan menyeretmu" Chanyeol keluar kamar Kyungsoo, meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang jengkel setengah mati.

Gadis itu segera berlari ke kamar mandi ketika sadar dia sudah membuang waktu untung saja Kyungsoo bukan gadis yang ribet dan memakan banyak waktu untuk dandan. Lihat saja 5 menit lagi dia akan keluar dari kamar mandi. Benar saja, Kyungsoo keluar dengan bathdrop putih yang membungkus tubuhnya gadis itu berlari ke sebuah ruang disebelah kamar mandi yang menjadi ruangan untuk semua baju,tas, sepatu dan segala macam pernak-perniknya. Dengan asal gadis itu memilih satu setel pakaian. Selanjutnya gadis itu berdiri di depan cermin memoles sedikit wajahnya, rambut sepunggungnya ia biarkan tergerai tentu saja dengan beberapa helai yang menutupi mata bagian kirinya. Gadis itu berlari keluar setelah membawa sneaker dan sling bagnya. Ah jangan lupakan snapback yang selalu ia bawa jika berpergian siang hari.

Kyungsoo tidak menemukan Chanyeol di ruang tamu atau ruang tengah. Mamanya sedang asik menata bunga-bunga yang memang menjadi hobinya itu saat Kyungsoo turun.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Nyonya Wu yang sedang melihat anak gadisnya tergesa memasang sepatunya.

"Iya, Chanyeol Oppa tidak bilang?"

"Sudah, hati-hati jangan pulang terlalu malam" pesan Nyonya Wu, Kyungsoo berdiri menghampiri mamanya dan mencium pipi wanita cantik itu.

"Aku tahu, aku berangkat" Kyungsoo berlari setelahnya.

Chanyeol sudah menunggu diatas motornya. Melihat gadis yang akan berkencan dengannya berlari ke arahnya membuatnya mau tak mau tersenyum. Sedikit merutuk karena pakaian gadis itu yang terlalu em seksi?. Kyungsoo sedikit meloncat ke atas motor Chanyeol dan meraih helm yang Chanyeol berikan. Terlalu bersemangat heum? Kyungsoo selalu menyukai naik motor karena hal itu jarang terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Chanyeol melajukan motornya.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan padamu" ketus Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo harus mengerucutkan bibirnya. Akhirnya Kyungsoo diam dan mengikuti saja Chanyeol oppanya.

*Kyungsoo POV

Dasar menyebalkan. Chanyeol Oppa selalu bisa membuatku kesal. Okay, hari ini aku harus memenuhi permintaan pertamanya yaitu pergi kencan. Ketika aku bertanya kemana dia bilang tidak akan memberitahukannya padaku. Sok rahasia. Baiklah aku akan diam dan lihat saja nanti dia akan membawaku kemana. Aku rasa bukan tempat yang aneh mengingat dia hanya memakai celana selutut dengan kaos hitam dan kemeja flanel sebagai outer.

Aku mengerutkan dahi bingung saat Chanyeol Oppa menepikan motornya. Ini kan tempat parkir bagi calon pengguna kereta bawah tanah. Jangan bilang dia akan mengajakku naik kereta bawah tanah? Oh tidak ini berbahaya. Aku semakin bingung ketika Chanyeol Oppa memintaku turun . Dia tersenyum dan melepaskan helm di kepalaku. Aku menurut dan mengikutinya yang berjalan di depanku.

"Oppa jangan bilang kita akan naik kereta bawah tanah?" kataku begitu kami sampai di tangga bawah tanah. Aku benar-benar menghentikan langkahku.

"Hmm, kita akan naik kereta ba.."

"Kau gila! Tidak aku tidak mau aku akan pulang" aku berbalik badan tapi tangan Chanyeol oppa lebih dulu menahanku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan menjagamu" aku mengigit bibir bawahku dengan mata berkaca-kaca berharap Chanyeol Oppa berubah pikiran.

"Kenapa harus kereta bawah tanah? Kenapa kita tidak naik angkutan lain saja?" aku sudah siap menangis.

"Kau tidak ingin sembuh? Aku akan menjagamu kejadian itu tidak akan terjadi lagi Kyung. Kau hanya perlu terus mengenggam tanganku. Kau harus mencoba jika kau ingin sembuh" Aku menggeleng.

"Aku ingin tapi aku takut Oppa" rengekku sekali lagi. Sungguh aku takut. Asal kalian tahu aku punya kejadian buruk dengan kereta bawah tanah. Dan sialnya Park Chanyeol malah mengajakku menaiki kendaraan bertubuh panjang itu.

"Aku bersamamu Kyung, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti Kris" akhirnya aku mengenggam tangannya dan mengangguk.

Baru beberapa langkah kami menuruni tangga aku menghentikan langkahku lagi. Aku melihat pakaianku. Oh sial sepertinya aku salah kostum. Sebenarnya pakaianku bukan pakaian yang aneh hanya saja jumpsuit diatas lutut aku rasa bukan ide yang baik untuk naik kendaraan umu. Kau akan bertemu banyak orang laki-laki maupun perempuan. Dan bagaimana jika ada tanggan jahil, aku rasa ini terlalu pen dek.

"Apa lagi heum?" Chanyeol Oppa kembali bertanya dan aku hanya melihat ujung jumpsuitku. "Ck merepotkan" keluhnya. Dia melepaskan pegangan tanganku yang membuatku akan memprotes tapi yang kulihat dia melepas kemeja flanelnya. Detik berikutnya kemeja itu sudah berpindah di pinggangku. Dengan sekali tarikan Chanyeol Oppa menutkan bagian lengannya menjadi ikatan. Aku kembali menunduk, kemeja flanel Chanyeol oppa menutup hingga bawah lutut. Belum sempat aku berkata tanganku sudah ditarik olehnya. Pemaksa.

"Oppa, ini serius?" tanyaku sekali lagi saat kami menunggu kereta berhenti.

"Ck, tentu saja kau harus mencobanya jika ingin phobiamu hilang" jawabnya santai.

"Aku tidak bisa" aku berbalik tapi tanganku yang masih bertaut dengan Chanyeol Oppa membuatku tidak bisa kemana-mana.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?" aku menatapnya, tidak pernah dia menampilkan ekspresi serius ini sebelumnya. Aku menghela nafas dan kembali berdiri di sampingnya.

Pintu kereta sudah terbuka aku melihatnya sekali lagi. Dia mengangguk masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Aku berjalan lebih dulu dengan Chanyeol Oppa di belakang dan tangan kami yang masih saling mengenggam. Aku memejamkan mataku saat kereta sudah mulai berjalan. Tanganku berkeringat dan ingatan itu kembali datang. Aku membuka mataku, beberapa orang menatapku aneh. Seperti aku adalah makhluk luar angkasa yang sedang nyasar di bumi.

" _oppa.. hiks hiks klis oppa.. klis Oppa?Oppa"_

" _kenapa gadis ini? Aku rasa dia berpisah dengan oppanya"_

" _ck, bawa saja ke kantor polisi terdekat"_

" _tidak aku sibuk"_

" _biarkan saja pasti nanti ada yang menolongnya"_

Suara itu..

Ingatan-ingatan itu, selalu saja membuatku takut. Tanpa sadar aku mengenggam tangan Chanyeol Oppa semakin erat. Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku. Mereka masih menatapku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tiba-tiba rasa panik itu datang begitu saja.

Chanyeol Oppa menarikku hingga aku berdiri di depannya "Tenanglah, sebentar lagi kita sampai" bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Tangan kami masih bertaut. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan. Gila saja itu menakutkan. Seperti kau berada di sebuah panggung pertunjukkan, semua orang melihatmu namun tidak ada yang berani mendekatimu. Sungguh mengerikan.

"Kalo masih takut tutup saja matamu" bisik Chanyeol Oppa lagi. Aku menurutinya dan menutup kedua mataku.

Tak lama memang aku merasakan kereta berhenti. Aku membuka mataku dan ternyata Chanyeol Oppa sudah menyeretku untuk segera keluar. Rasa panik kembali muncul saat orang-orang juga akan keluar. Aku mengenggam tangan Chanyeol Oppa dengan kedua tanganku. Bagaimana jika manusia-manusia itu terlalu bersemangat dan membuatku berpisah dengan Chanyeol Oppa. Maksudku ini kenapa mereka tidak sabaran sekali, aku tahu kalian paham apa maksudkukan? Jangan memaksaku untuk menjelaskan secara detail pokoknya aku harus segera keluar.

Aku menarik nafasku panjang begitu berhasil keluar dari kendaraan mengerikan itu. lihatlah si tiang ini malah tersenyum lebar melihatku sengsara seperti ini.

"Puas? Sudah puas tertawanya? Kangkung menyebalkan" teriakku kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Hahaha, kenapa kau memanggilku kangkung? Apa-apaan dengan sayur itu" Chanyeol Oppa mengejarku masih dengan tawa idiotnya.

"Karena kangkung itu panjang seperti dirimu" bentakku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Hahahaha terserah kau saja. Kajja kita akan bersenang-senang" dia mengandeng tanganku dan menyeretku. Membuat kami berlari-lari kecil seperti bocah TK.

"Mau kemana? Ini kita dimana kenapa ramai sekali?" tanyaku sambil terengah-engah. Kenapa harus berlari sih kalau berjalan kaki juga bisa? Dasar kangkung aneh.

"Kok tidak tahu tempat ini? Astaga Kyungsoo kau serius?" kenapa harus berlebihan seperti itu? aku memang tidak tahu tempat apa ini. Seperti pa-sar.

"Ini Myeongdong kau benar-benar tidak tahu?" lagi-lagi Chanyeol Oppa tertawa

"Aku hanya pernah dengar namanya tapi aku tidak pernah ke sini" Chanyeol Oppa hanya mengacak rambutku dan kembali membawaku untuk segera memasuki kawasan Myeongdong.

Benar, aku tidak pernah berkunjung ke tempat-tempat seperti ini. Aku belanja di pusat perbelanjaan itupun tidak sering karena aku tidak nyaman jika para pengawal terus membututiku. Dan sejak beberapa tahun terakhir aku memutuskan untuk belanja online. Papa dan Mama sangat-sangat-sangat overprotektif, apalagi setelah Kris Oppa tidak lagi di Korea. Langkah kakiku berhenti ketika aku melihat boneka beruang seukuran tubuhku. Aku ingin boneka itu.

"Apa? Kenapa berhenti?" tanyaChanyeol Oppa dan aku hanya menunjuk boneka itu

"Boleh ya oppa, aku mau itu" rengekku

"Tidak, kita tidak bisa membawa pulang boneka sebesar itu Kyung. Ayolah kita baru sampai lebih baik lihat yang lain dulu. Kau boleh membeli apapun asalkan jangan boneka itu" Heuh sok kaya aku bisa membelinya sendiri.

"Tidak, aku tetap akan membeli boneka itu" Aku melepaskan tanganku dan berjalan masuk ke toko itu. Chanyeol Oppa hanya mengacak rambutnya frustasi namun akhirnya dia masuk juga.

"Aku mau boneka ini, bisakah di antar? Atau aku akan mengambilnya nanti?" tawarku kepada sang pembeli

"Kami bisa melayani pengiriman barang, silahkan anda tulis alamat anda disana beserta pembayarannya juga" aku tersenyum menang begitu penjual itu mengatakan bisa melakukan pengiriman.

"Bisakah dikirim hari ini juga?" pemilik toko itu mengiyakan. Aku menyerahkan black cardku namun segera ditepis oleh Chanyeol Oppa. Dia menyerahkan beberapa lembar won kepada penjual boneka itu. Setelah menerima nota dia menarikku untuk segera keluar dari toko itu.

"Sombong sekali kau sampai harus mengeluarkan black cardmu" tegurnya yang membuatku memutar bola mata jengah.

"Oppa lupa? Papa dan Mama bahkan tidak pernah memberiku uang cash. Hanya itu satu-satunya yang kupunya. Tidak ada uang di dompetku" belaku tidak terima apa-apaan dia bilang aku bermaksud aku pamer begitu. Astaga tidak ada uang di dompetku sungguh T_T

Chanyeol Oppa hanya menghela nafas. Dia mengijinkanku untuk membeli apa saja yang aku mau. Kami juga mencicipi beraneka macam jajanan pinggir jalan. Aku hanya tau tteobokki ngomong-ngomong, jadi aku sangat senang begitu Chanyeol Oppa mengijinkan aku mencicipi semua. Demi semua koleksi nail artku, jika Mama atau Kris Oppa tahu Chanyeol oppa akan mati. Hahaha.. aku menikmati waktuku bersamanya.

Aku melepas, flanel di pinggangku saat kami berbelanja. Ribet, aku jadi tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Well, aku selalu menyukai celana atau rok di atas lutut. Dia tidak protes dan hanya mengikutiku dari belakang saat aku sibuk memilih beberapa potong baju dan sepatu. Ya Tuhan, disini harganya jauh lebih murah dari baju yang biasanya aku beli. Aku jadi ingin membeli semuanya. -_-

 **~LoveThen~**

*Normal POV

Hari sudah menjelang sore ketika Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo memasuki sebuah rumah makan dengan banyak belanjaan ditangan mereka. Kyungsoo senantiasa tersenyum memperlihatkan bibir bentuk hatinya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengikuti kemanapun gadis itu berjalan dan memilih tempat untuk duduk. Meja paling ujung dekat dengan dinding kaca restauran tersebut. Bahkan Chanyeol membiarkan gadis itu memilih makanannya sendiri. Chanyeol terlalu mengerti jika gadis itu selalu hidup dengan penuh aturan dan larangan, bahkan untuk urusan makanan.

Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang makan ramennya. Ya, gadis itu memesan ramen. Makanan yang bisa dimakannya 1 bulan sekali alasannya tentu saja tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Kenapa kau selalu membiarkan rambutmu terurai?" ujar Chanyeol sambil merapikan helai rambut Kyungsoo yang hampir masuk ke kuah ramennya. Begitu melihat Chanyeol merapikan rambutnya, Kyungsoo buru-buru meletakkan sumpitnya dan menata rambutnya sendiri.

"Ck, jangan dirapikan seperti itu nanti aku terlihat mengerikan" protes Kyungsoo ketika Chanyeol menyatukan anak rambutnya yang menghalangi mata kirinya dengan menyelipkan di belakang telinga Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang bilang mengerikan? Kau itu cantik" puji Chanyeol tulus.

"Tidak itu mengerikan, lihat bahkan bayi itu menangis melihatku tadi" Kyungsoo kini tak lagi melanjutkan makannya moodnya memburuk.

"Kau akan tetap mengoperasinya?" tanya Chanyeol lebih hati-hati.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjalani pemeriksaan minggu depan" kini Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mengingat hari yang dinantinya itu. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Cepatlah habiskan makananmu, kita harus segera pulang. Aku bilang pada Mamamu kita pulang sebelum petang" Chanyeol mengingatkan dan segera menghabiskan minumannya. Dia tidak memesan makanan dengan alasan kenyang. Tentu saja mereka sudah banyak makan.

"Hmm, kajja ayo kita pulang. Kita akan naik kereta lagi?" Kyungsoo merapikan barang-barangnya sebelum meninggalkan restauran itu. Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau ingin naik kereta lagi atau kita naik bis?" Kyungsoo mengerutkkan dahinya tanda berfikir.

"Bis. Ayo kita naik bis aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir aku naik bis.. hihihi" gadis itu berjalan mendahului Chanyeol yang sekali lagi menyetujui permintaan Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol meminta Kyungsoo untuk kembali memakai kemejanya. Gadis itu lebih banyak diam dan menuruti permintaan Chanyeol hingga mereka turun dari bis. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa ketika melihat bawaan mereka. Sungguh, Kyungsoo benar-benar sukses menguras dompet seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Oppa, kau yakin kita akan membawa ini menggunakan motor? Haruskah aku menelpon paman Zhou untuk menjemput kita?" tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan tawanya

"Kita akan membawanya sendiri, tenang saja kita bisa menaruhnya di depan" tunjuk Chanyeol pada motornya. (motornya ceye tau kan? Yg dipake boncengan ama baek)

"Baiklah" Kyungsoo segera memakai helmnya dan menunggu Chanyeol menata barang-barang mereka. Walaupun Kyungsoo masih harus membawa beberapa di tangannya.

Perjalanan mereka tempuh dengan waktu 30 menit. Menggunakan motor di jam macet memang sangat membantu. Kyungsoo membantu Chanyeol membawa barang-barangnya masuk. Well, Chanyeol hanya memiliki 4 paper bag miliknya sendiri, sementara 20 paper bag adalah milik Kyungsoo. Saat masuk rumah mereka disambut dengan Mama Kyungsoo yang memekik heboh melihat putrinya membawa begitu banyak belanjaan.

"Astaga kau membeli apa saja Kyung? Kenapa sebanyak ini?" berondong Nyonya Wu saat putrinya itu menaruh barang belanjaannya di sofa ruang tamu. Para maid pun segera membawanya ke kamar Kyungsoo.

"Membeli yang tidak aku punya" jawab Kyungsoo santai, Chanyeol masuk dengan membawa 2 paper bag terakhir.

"Kau membawanya pulang tepat waktu Park Chanyeol" puji Nyonya Wu yang membuat Chanyeol menunduk sekilas dan tersenyum.

"Oppa akan langsung pulang? Tidak ingin masuk dulu?" Chanyeol mengeleng sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak aku harus pulang, eomma memintaku untuk mampir ke restauran dulu" jelas Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo merenggut.

"Oke baiklah, aku akan mengantar oppa sampai depan" Chanyeol mengangguk.

Kyungsoo melepas kemeja flanel Chanyeol yang masih melingkar dipinggangnya. Sementara Chanyeol berpamitan dengan Nyonya Wu. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju motor Chanyeol.

"Oppa terimakasih untuk hari ini. Aku senaaaang sekali" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memberikan kemeja Chanyeol yang segera diraih oleh sang pemilik.

"Baguslah kalau kau senang berkencan denganku. Selamat malam Kyungie-ya~~. Istirahatlah yang cukup" ucap Chanyeol mengacak surai Kyungsoo.

"Hmm, Oppa hati-hati kabari aku jika suda sampai di rumah" Chanyeol hanya mengangguk. Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya begitu motor Chanyeol meninggalkan halaman rumahnya. Gadis itu buru-buru naik ke kamarnya tanpa mengindahkan teriakan Mamanya yang menyuruhnya makan malam. Kyungsoo memekik heboh ketika boneka beruangnya sudah di kamarnya. Kyungsoo segera membersihkan dirinya ketika suara Mamanya kembali mengintrupsinya.

*Kyungsoo POV

Aah aku lelah sekali, sungguh. Hari ini hari yang cukup panjang tapi aku senang. Akhirnya aku bisa merebahkan badanku, apalagi boneka beruang ini sekarang ada di kamarku aku rasa aku akan selalu tidur nyenyak. Ada yang bilang jika memeluk boneka beruang bisa membuat kita menjadi tenang, itulah kenapa aku menginginkan boneka ini. Ah iya, aku tadi kan belanja banyak sekali sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika membuka satu persatu dan menyimpannya di tempatnya. Aku berlari kecil menuju ruangan gantiku. Tidak terlalu besar namun tetap saja menyenangkan.

Baru saja aku membuka satu paper bag namun notifikasi lineku lagi-lagi menganggu. Ingatkan aku untuk mengurangi volumenya nanti.

 **TiangOppa ^^:**

" **Aku sudah sampai rumah, tidurlah besok saja mencoba bajunya"**

Astaga bahkan dia tahu jika aku akan mencoba baju-bajuku. Aku harus segera membalasnya kenapa dia bisa tahu?

 **KyungsooWu :**

" **Kenapa oppa tahu? Astaga jangan-jangan oppa memasang CCTV di kamarku. Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi. Mm, oppa bonekaku sudah sampai. Terimakasih untuk hari ini. :* 3"**

Aku yakin dia akan kaget melihatku mengirimi emot cium, aku jarang sekali mengunakannya. Bisa digitung jari kalo untuk Chanyeol Oppa. Lihat dia membalasnya dengan cepat.

 **TiangOppa ^^:**

" **Ya! Tentu saja tidak aku kan tahu kebiasaanmu. Benarkah? Kau harus memberinya nama. Kyung, aku serius soal kau cantik tanpa harus menghilangkan tanda itu. Pikirkanlah lagi sebelum kau operasi. Oh ya aku masih punya 2 permintaan lagi jangan lupa :p Jaljaa~~ aku lelah sekali :*"**

Aaa Park Chanyeol aku lupa soal 2 permintaan tersisa. Aku tidak tahu untuk apa permintaan itu tapi kalo ujung-ujungnya seperti hari ini aku sih tidak keberatan. Soal operasi lagi. Haah Chanyeol Oppa sama saja dengan Kris Oppa kalo soal yang satu itu. aku benar-benar harus menghilangkannya. Dianggap mengerikan itu menyakitkan.

 **TBC or Delete?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **:***

 _Flashback_

 _Kyungsoo berlari kecil menuju taman belakang sekolah saat bel istrahat berbunyi. Ditanganya ada kotak bekal yang ia pandangi dengan pandangan berbinar. Kyungsoo membenahi jepitan rambutnya yang membingkai wajah ayunya menjadi semakin manis. Hari ini dia berjanji untuk membawakan bekal makan siang Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun bilang jika ia bosan dengan makanan di kantin sekolah. Padahal menu di kantin selalu berganti, sekolah sekelas SM High School tidak mungkin menyediakan makanan dengan rasa yang buruk. Kyungsoo hanya mengiyakan begitu Sehun memintanya untuk membuatkannya makan siang. Gadis itu bahkan bangun sangat pagi untuk menyiapkannya seorang diri._

 _Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya saat ponselnya berbunyi. Pesan dari Sehun. Kyungsoo membukanya dengan senyuman yang tidak luntur di wajahnya. Sehun bilang dia sedang di ruangan klub basket dan meminta Kyungsoo menunggunya di taman belakang. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya dan menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berada di samping ruangan basket._

" _Kau benar-benar menyukai Wu Kyungsoo?" suara seseorang yang membuatnya gagal melangkahkan kakinya karena namanya di sebut._

" _Tentu saja tidak kau ini ada-ada saja" suara Sehun membuat detak jantung Kyungsoo seakan berhenti. Ia tidak salah itu suara Oh Sehun. Pembicaraan itu terjadi di depan ruang basket sehingga Kyungsoo bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas._

" _Kau serius? Wu Kyungsoo adalah yeoja populer nomer 2 di sekolah Sehun kau yakin tidak ingin memacarinya?" suara lain kini yang menyapa telinga Kyungsoo._

" _Dia itu gadis yang menakutkan bagaimana mungkin aku menyukainya? Wajahnya menyeramkan hii" jawab Sehun terdengar begitu ringan namun mampu membuat tubuh Kyungsoo membeku._

" _Menyeramkan? Dia itu cantik" suara orang pertama yang terdengar._

" _Kau belum tahu saja, dia selalu menutup sebagian mata kirinya kan? Kemarin saat aku membenahi rambutnya ternyata dia memiliki tanda lahir yang mengerikan" Kyungsoo menjatuhkan bekal di tangannya dan segera berlari dari sana. Air matanya turun melewati pipi putihnya. Selama ini tidak pernah ada yang bilang dia menyeramkan dan mengerikan. Beberapa orang yang tahu menganggap itu hal yang wajar karena itu merupakan tanda lahir. Tapi bagaimana perasaanmu ketika orang yang kau sukai mengatakan hal itu mengerikan?_

 **TBC beneran**

 **Haloo guys, sorry atas keterlambatannya..**

 **Aku rasa chap ini tidak terlalu baik tapi semoga mengobati penasaran kalian.**

 **Aku rasa jika readers disini membaca After Rain akan tahu alasanku molor.**

 **Aku sedang menyelesaikan skripsiku, kebetulan aku punya sedikit waktu dan melanjutkan FF ini sedikit menghilangkan stress selama 2 minggu penuh menyelesaikan hingga bab terakhir. Ya selanjutnya aku tidak janji kapan aku bisa update yang jelas aku harus melewati beberapa revisi sebelum ujian 3 tahap.#curhatyaa**

 **Aku akan mengusahakan untuk update jika aku punya waktu. Jika kalian menganggapku bakal menghentikan di tengah jalan dan tidak bertanggung jawab aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi aku tidak berniat membiarkan ff ini ditenggah jalan. Well, kehidupan nyata tetap nomer 1 karena oppa itu fana kekeke**

 **Aku butuh dukungan kalian. 1 review** **1 semangat ^^**

 **Loveya guys, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak.. see you next chapter.. :***

 **XOXO**

 **01:52 WIB, 21 Agustus 2016**

 **sweetsugarvee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Then**

School Life/ Crack Pair /GS/ EXO

Cast :

Wu Kyungsoo (Girl)

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun (Girl)

Oh Sehun

 **NO PLAGIAT/ NO BASH**

 **DON'T LIKE? JUST CLOSE**

 **TYPO ITU BAIK :P**

Happy Reading Guys... :*

*KYUNGSOO POV

Astaga! Aku kesal sekali. Ada apa dengan telinga caplang kenapa daritadi tidak berhenti bertanya?. Oke baiklah aku memang langsung pulang setelah pelajaran terakhir tanpa menghubunginya. Hey, biasanya juga begitu aku jarang pulang bersamanya. Aku juga tidak melihatnya tadi di sekolah. Kami belum bertemu lagi setelah 'kencan' waktu itu. Jangan protes aku hanya mengikuti apa kata Chanyeol oppa. Tapi kenapa dia terus bertanya aku dimana? Kenapa tidak mengangkat telponnya? Apakah aku masuk sekolah? Apakah aku membolos? Dan ketika aku menjawab sudah pulang dan sedang di rumah sakit dia masih tidak berhenti bertanya. Aku memutuskan tidak menjawab. Biarkan saja dia menyebalkan.

Aku mengikuti mama yang mengajakku untuk menemui dokter Shin, dengan seorang perawat yang mengantarkan kami. Kami sudah memiliki janji sebelumnya jadi tidak perlu menunggu lama. Pintu bertuliskan dokter spesialis kulit lengkap dengan nama Shin Dong Woo itu diketuk oleh perawat yang mengantar kami. Kemudian perawat yang bername tag Heo Gayoon itu mempersilahkan kami masuk. Aku membungkuk untuk mengucapkan terimakasih kepada perawat cantik itu.

Dokter Shin Dong Woo tidak seperti yang ada dibayanganku. Kris Oppa bilang dia dokter yang berkompeten dengan banyak pengalaman. Di kepalaku langsung terbayang dokter tua dengan kepala botak, dan tubuh yang gendut. Tapi dihadapanku sekarang adalah dokter muda dengan kaca mata modern yang membuat wajahnya terlihat tampan. Tubuhnya tinggi tapi tidak setinggi Kris Oppa.

"Selamat siang Nyonya Wu, silahkan" waa suaranya sungguh enak di dengar. Aku duduk setelah mama tentu saja.

"Ini Nona Wu Kyungsoo?" tanyanya aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Oh Tuhan jika dokternya seperti ini aku tidak keberatan sering datang kesini.

"Sebelumnya, Yifan sudah mengatakannya padaku soal tanda lahir Nona Kyungsoo. Tapi bolehkah aku memeriksanya langsung?" Aku lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk. Aku tepikan rambut yang semula menutupi tanda lahirku itu. Dokter Shin berdiri dan memintaku untuk berbaring di ranjang yang ada.

Sepanjang pemeriksaksaan hatiku berdebar, bukan. Bukan aku jatuh cinta dengan dokter Shin, hanya saja aku tidak siap mendengarkan tentang tanda lahirku itu. Bagaimanapun juga tanda lahir itu dianggap biasa oleh keluargaku dan belum pernah di periksakan. Setelah diperiksa, dokter Shin menjelaskan secara detail tanda lahir itu. Namun pernyataannya di akhir kalimatnya membuatku kesal benar-benar kesal.

*Normal POV

Chanyeol masih di lapangan basket. Beberapa kali ia mengecek ponselnya berharap ada balasan dari seseorang namun nihil. Bahkan Chanyeol harus rela di minta Suga untuk istirahat saja daripada tidak konsentrasi saat latihan. Meskipun Chanyeol itu ketua tim basket tetap saja Suga sebagai wakilnya bisa menegurnya. Sekali lagi Chanyeol membuka Linenya, menscroll berkali-kali berharap tulisan read segera ia temukan. Benar saja pesannya sudah dibaca dan Chanyeol menunggu balasannya yang diyakini masih dalam proses mengetik.

 **KyungKyung : "Aku bertemu dengan dokter spesialis kulit barusan"**

Benar dugaan Chanyeol bahwa gadis itu menemui dokter kulit. Dasar gadis keras kepala batin Chanyeol. Dengan cepat Chanyeol membalas pesan Kyungsoo. Ya, yang sedaritadi Chanyeol tunggu pesan dari Kyungsoo.

 **ParkChanyeol : "Apa yang dokter katakan?"**

 **KyungKyung : "Aku tidak mau membahasnya. Sudahlah, aku harus kursus piano. Bye Kangkung"**

Chanyeol mendengus namun tetap tersenyum membaca pesan dari Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebelum beranjak dan bergabung dengan timnya. Chanyeol sudah lebih baik setelah pesannya di jawab meskipun banyak sekali pertanyaan untuk adik sahabatnya itu. Chanyeol tahu bahwa gadis itu sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus.

 **~LoveThen~**

Chanyeol berlari tergesa setelah menerima pesan bahwa Kyungsoo belum pulang ke rumah. Ini sudah hari Kamis, itu artinya sudah 2 hari yang lalu Chanyeol terakhir berkirim pesan dengan Kyungsoo dan 4 hari yang lalu terakhir bertemu. Bukannya mendapat kabar dari Kyungsoo langsung, Chanyeol justru mendapat kabar dari Nyonya Wu bahwa Kyungsoo belum pulang. Dari suara Nyonya Wu, Chanyeol tahu bahwa mama sahabatnya itu menangis. Dan disinilah Chanyeol sekarang, Sungai Han.

Chanyeol memperlambat langkahnya ketika ia melihat gadis yang dicarinya sedang duduk membelakanginya. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya kemudian mengambil duduk di samping gadis nakal yang sudah membuat banyak orang khawatir.

"Dasar, sekali-kali kaburlah yang jauh. Sungai Han. tidak pernah berubah" ujar Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Suka-suka. Cerewet" ketus Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol mengacak gemas rambut Kyungsoo.

"Jangan suka membuat banyak orang khawatir Kyung, kau ini tidak pernah berubah" nasihat Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya. Ini sudah malam dan angin musim gugur bukan ide yang bagus.

"Mama pasti menghubungi oppa" Kyungsoo menunduk dan memainkan tali sepatunya.

"Wae? Oppa tahu sedang ada yang tidak beres. Kau bisa cerita" Chanyeol sedikit mengeser duduknya mendekat ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Shireo. Aku tidak ingin bercerita" bukannya marah Chanyeol justru gemas dengan Kyungsoo yang jutek. Dan jarinya dengan lancar memukul dahi gadis itu sesuai kebiasaannya.

"Gadis nakal. Mau makan es krim?" tawar Chanyeol yang membuat Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya kemudian tersenyum. Chanyeol berdiri dan meraih tangan dingin Kyungsoo.

"Oppa" panggil Kyungsoo yang di jawab dengan deheman Chanyeol

"Apa salah jika aku sedikit kecewa dan marah pada Mama dan Papa?" Chanyeol menarik ujung bibirnya. Mereka sedang berjalan menuju kedai es krim.

"Tidak, itu wajar semua orang bisa kecewa kepada siapa saja. Hanya saja tidak baik terus-terusan marah tanpa memberi kesempatan orang tersebut untuk menjelaskan" nasihat Chanyeol yang justru membuat Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya panjang. Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu semakin menarik tangan mungil Kyungsoo dan masuk ke kedai es krim.

"Yang biasa atau yang lain?" tanya Chanyeol saat mereka sudah berdiri di depan counter.

"Biasa" jawab Kyungsoo pendek, ia melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Chanyeol dan memilih duduk di tempat biasanya ia duduk.

Setelah memesan, Chanyeol menyusul dan duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sedang meletakkan kepalanya di meja berbantal lengannya. Kebiasaannya jika sedang ada yang menganggu pikirannya.

"Aku bertengkar dengan papa dan mama" lirih Kyungsoo namun masih di dengar Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengenggam tangan yang selalu tenggelam di genggamannya itu.

"Tidak usah bercerita jika tidak ingin" Kyungsoo mengangkat kepala dengan menekuk wajahnya. Chanyeol justru memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Aku ingin menangis" adu Kyungsoo kemudian meletakkan kepalanya seperti semula.

"Ingin pergi dari sini? Kita bisa membungkus es krimnya" tawar Chanyeol tapi Kyungsoo mengeleng.

Seorang waiter datang membawa pesanan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merapikan penampilannya dan menyambut es krimnya dengan senyum manisnya. Fake Smile. Chanyeol tau akan hal itu tapi Kyungsoo yang berusaha tersenyum itu sudah lebih baik. Setidaknya gadis itu masih baik-baik saja. Wu Kyungsoo yang ia kenal akan langsung menangis ketika masalah yang dihadapi terasa begitu berat menurutnya.

Setelah memakan es krim dengan sedikit canda oleh Chanyeol tentu saja, Chanyeol mengantar Kyungsoo untuk pulang ke rumah. Sudah semakin malam dan angin musim gugur benar-benar menganggu. Jalanan tidak padat dan perjalanan menuju rumah Kyungsoo di isi dengan diam. Kyungsoo duduk di boncengan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan yang memegang erat jaket Chanyeol.

"Oppa" panggil Kyungsoo sedikit berteriak karena angin akan membuat suaranya tidak jelas.

"Hmm" sahut Chanyeol sambil memelankan motornya.

"Aku ingin kabur dari rumah" Kyungsoo menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung Chanyeol.

"Boleh saja asal bersamaku" jawab Chanyeol ringan dan kembali menarik gas motornya. Chanyeol harus segera membawa gadis ini pulang, nanti Nyonya Wu akan semakin khawatir.

Tak beberapa lama mereka tiba di rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo turun dengan perlahan.

"Oppa, aku tidak ingin pulang" keluhnya lagi. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas kemudian turun dari motornya. Kemudian menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya masuk. Chanyeol menunggu pintu rumah itu terbuka dan tak lama menemukan wajah Nyonya Wu yang tampak senang ketika tahu Chanyeol membawa Kyungsoo pulang.

"Kau darimana saja sayang? Mama mengkhawatirkanmu" Nyonya Wu langsung memegang lengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menduduk tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

"Masuklah sebelum papamu pulang sayang" Nyonya Wu paham anak gadisnya masih kesal. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang tersenyum dan memberi anggukan. Kyungsoo masuk dan segera menaiki kamar.

"Kyungsoo sedang marah dengan kami Chan, karena tanda lahir itu harusnya sudah di hilangkan sejak kecil" Nyonya Wu mengajak Chanyeol duduk di kursi beranda.

"Apakah itu artinya saat ini sudah tidak bisa dihilangkan?" tanya Chanyeol menyimak cerita Nyonya Wu.

"Tentu saja bisa dan memang harus dihilangkan karena bisa mengenai syaraf mata dan menyebabkan glaukoma. Kyungsoo marah karena kami menganggap itu tanda lahir yang biasa" Raut muka Nyonya Wu sangat mendung, Chanyeol bahkan kaget ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa tanda lahir itu memang harus dihilangkan.

"Aku tidak tahu jika selama ini Kyungsoo mendapat bully karena tanda lahir itu, Kyungsoo kecewa dan menganggap kami sengaja membuat tanda itu tetap di wajahnya. Waktu itu sangat kecil dan dokter bilang tidak apa-apa. Kami tidak_" Nyonya Wu kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Aku akan mencoba menjelaskannya pada Kyungsoo bibi, aku mengerti maksud bibi" Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengenggam tangan Nyonya Wu.

"Dia tidak mau berbicara dengan kami" Nyonya Wu menghela nafas panjang.

"Bukankah Kyungsoo memang selalu seperti itu Bibi, Bibi tenang saja Kyungsoo tidak akan marah lama-lama" Chanyeol kembali menenangkan Nyonya Wu.

"Terimakasih Chanyeol-ah" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah malam sebaiknya kau pulang, kalian besok masih harus sekolah kan?" Nyonya Wu mengingatkan. Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian berpamitan pada Mama Kyungsoo sebelum pulang.

 **~LoveThen~**

*KYUNGSOO POV

Setelah Mama menyuruhku masuk aku memang langsung menuju kamarku. Duduk di depan kaca berlama-lama. Hingga aku mendengar suara motor Chanyeol oppa pergi, astaga Mama pasti sudah menceritakan semuanya. Aku hanya merasa kecewa dan sedikit marah pada kedua orang tuaku. Hasil pemeriksaan waktu itu membuatku cukup sedih. Memang tanda lahir ini bisa dihilangkan dengan terapi laser hanya saja membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Dokter Shin bilang jika tanda ini ditangani saat aku kecil mungkin hanya butuh 8 kali terapi.

Dan hell, air mataku jatuh lagi mengingatnya. Tanda lahirku ini sudah cukup tebal dan akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menghilangkannya. Bukan aku bukan takut jika terapi ini tidak berhasil hanya saja aku merasa kecewa. Mama dan Papa menganggap tanda ini bukan masalah ketika aku masih kecil dan sekarang lihat.

Drrt.. drrtt.. drrtt

Aku menoleh ke arah ponselku. Kris oppa. Dengan malas aku mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Hay kyungkyung..."_

"hmm" jawabku singkat

" _Astaga kenapa suaramu irit sekali, kau tidak merindukanku?"_ aku mengaktifkan _loudspeake_ r dan menaruh ponselku di meja.

"Sedikit"

" _Ngambek saja terus, aku sudah dengar dari Mama. Everything will be okay sweety"_

"Oppaa~~ hiks" Ah aku akan menjadi sangat cengeng jika seseorang memaksaku untuk bercerita.

" _Heei, don't cry baby girl.. Jangan takut tanda itu akan hilang percaya pada oppa. Bahkan oppa akan mencarikan dokter terbaik di dunia ini untukmu"_ lihat oppaku manis sekali bukan

"Mereka bilang tanda itu sudah dekat hiks dengan syaraf mataku hikss. Oppa.. Iam affraid, aku sedikit kecewa dengan Mama dan Papa" aduku.

" _Waktu itu dokter bilang tidak apa-apa. Tandamu kan baru membesar saat kau SMP kyung"_ aku tahu aku sudah tahu tapi kan aku hanya kecewa. Aku mempoutkan bibirku dan menyeka air mata yang sialannya terus saja keluar.

" _Dear, jangan marah lagi dengan Mama dan Papa. Percayalah mereka akan selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk anak-anaknya"_ nasihat Kris Oppa yang membuatku tidak bertambah baik. Tidak ada yang mengerti aku kan.

"Oppa aku mengantuk"

" _Baiklah, sleep well princess. Aku menyayangimu"_

"Hmm, aku juga menyayangi oppa" aku segera menutup panggilan Kris oppa.

Aku memang sedekat itu dengan Kris oppa. Keluarga kami selalu terbuka soal apa yang kami rasakan. Ungkapan kata sayang seperti itu sudah kebiasaan dari kami kecil. Jangan heran jika aku dan Kris Oppa sering saling mengunggapkan perasaan seperti itu. Kris Oppa juga masih sering menciumku. Ah aku jadi merindukanya.

Tak lama ponselku kembali mengeluarkan bunyi. Notification Line.

 **TiangOppa ^^:**

" **Selamat istirahat, besok aku akan menjemputmu kita berangkat sekolah bersama"**

Satu lagi laki-laki yang harus ku hadapi. Tiang satu itu pasti ada maksud lain hingga mengajakku berangkat bersama. Pasti dia juga akan menasehatiku panjang lebar. Aku terkadang bingung kalau aku sedang ngambek kenapa semua panik? memangnya kenapa sih?. Dasar mereka berlebihan sekali. Lagipula aku tidak akan marah terlalu lama pada Papa dan Mama. Ah sudahlah aku harus segera istirahat, aku yakin si kangkung akan menjemput pagi. Lebih pagi dari jam berangkatku.

 **~LoveThen~**

*KYUNGSOO POV

Pagi ini aku bangun lebih awal karena alarm yang berteriak nyaring, tumben sekali alarm ini terdengar. Aku buru-buru bersiap karena aku tidak ingin kangkung oppa datang ketika aku masih tidur. Sesekali aku terlihat baik dong di depannya. Aku langsung turun ke bawah ketika aku merasa sudah siap. Ada papa dan mama di meja makan. Aku lapar dari kemarin aku hanya makan es krim jadi aku terpaksa duduk di meja makan. Kenapa kangkung oppa lama sekali. Aku berharap sekali dia sekarang sudah datang.

"Selamat pagi kyung" sapa Papa yang sedang menikmati kopinya

"Pagi" jawabku singkat. Tapi aku tahu mama tersenyum hanya karena aku membalas sapaan papa.

"Masih marah?" Tuhkan Papaku memang tidak keren. Selalu to the point.

"Hmm" gumanku dengan mulut penuh sereal.

"Nanti pulang sekolah Mama akan menemanimu pergi ke dokter Shin" Mama yang kini bersuara.

"Untuk?" sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya banyak tapi kan aku masih marah jadi jawabnya singkat-singkat saja.

"Tentu saja menjalani tes sayang, ada banyak yang harus di tes kan?" aku hanya mengangguk.

"Permisi Nona muda, tuan Chanyeol sudah datang dan menunggu di depan" salah satu maid memberitahu. Hah dasar tiang sok rajin ini masih pagi. Aku cepat-cepat menghabiskan serealku. Ingat aku sedang lapar. :v

Aku berdiri sambil meminum jusku, aku mengambil tasku.

"Kyungsoo berangkat dulu~~" pamitku sambil sedikit berlari keluar tanpa mencium papa dan mama. Aku kan masih marah sudah di bilang juga.

Aku berjalan ke arah Chanyeol Oppa yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Aku khawatir bibirnya itu akan melebar jika dia terlalu sering tersenyum.

"Aku kira kau belum bangun" katanya dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

"Enak saja aku ini kan rajin" kataku sambil duduk di boncengan setelah memakai helm darinya.

"Rajin kau bilang? Bangun jam 12 siang kau bilang rajin? Cukup tau"

"Heii itu kan saat hari minggu" belaku tidak terima. Enak saja aku kan memang bangun pagi jika sekolah berbeda jika libur.

"Hari sabtu aku bertanding kau harus datang"

"Kau sudah mengingatkanku ribuan kali kangkung oppa"

"Oh ya? Hehehe pokoknya kau harus datang aku memaksa"

"Ini permintaan kedua kan?" aku tentu masih ingat 3 permintaannya itu.

"Bukan, ini hutangmu saat aku menunggumu waktu itu"astaga dasar tidak mau rugi. Itu hutang yang dia menungguku saat aku sedang patah hati.

"Permintaan kedua aku sedang memikirkannya" dia pikir aku ini sumur permohonan. Aku diam dan tidak mau membahasnya. Terserah Park Chanyeol saja.

"Kyungsoo-ya~~ aku sudah tahu semuanya soal tanda lahirmu itu. Jangan terlalu marah dengan orang tuamu mereka pasti sedih" Heeuuhh tuhkan ujung-ujungnya juga menasehati.

"Iya ini juga masih proses" jawabku asal. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega karena sudah sampai di sekolah. Dan aku akan terbebas dari nasihat sok bijaknya Chanyeol oppa.

*NORMAL POV

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu dimana Chanyeol akan bertanding basket. Kyungsoo tentu saja ingat. Dia jadi membolos les pianonya demi membayar hutang yang Kyungsoo sendiri tidak pernah menganggap itu sebagai hutang. Kyungsoo duduk di tribun penonton bersama Baekhyun yang berhasil Kyungsoo seret dengan paksa tentunya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum saat tim sekolahnya mulai memasuki lapangan. Dia duduk di belakang jadi Chanyeol mungkin tidak melihatnya. Kyungsoo sedikit terlambat tadi sehingga harus puas untuk duduk di belakang.

"Chanyeol Oppaaa~~~~ Fighting!" teriak Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Chanyeol yang baru saja melakukan high five dengan teamnya mendongak dan tersenyum. Chanyeol tentu saja bisa menemukan Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah seperti kekasihnya saja, lihat itu para medusa yang melihatmu" Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo. Baekhyun memang senang menyebut para gadis yang kelebihan energi itu dengan sebutan medusa. Katanya mereka mengerikan mirip medusa yang seakan punya mata banyak jika melihat lelaki tampan.

"Aku hanya perlu menunjukkan bahwa aku datang, sehingga aku sudah membayar hutangku" jawab Kyungsoo cuek. Bahkan kini Kyungsoo menatap balik para medusa itu. Siapa sih yang tidak kenal Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo? 2 gadis populer di SM High School.

Pertandingan di mulai. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga akan berteriak senang jika sekolah mereka mendapat poin. 2 gadis itu tidak sadar jika ada dua pasang mata laki-laki di lapangan yang selalu menoleh ke arah mereka. Seakan dengan melihat gadis itu energinya bisa kembali maksimal. Ditengah-tengah pertandingan Kyungsoo mendapat panggilan dari Kris oppa. Tumben sekali pikirnya. Kyungsoo tidak mengangkatnya dan mengantinya dengan mengirim pesan untuk kakaknya itu. Namun balasan dari Kris ternyata membuat raut wajah Kyungsoo berubah. Bahkan gadis itu tidak tahu jika pertandingan sudah selesai.

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo ketika melihat sahabatnya itu hanya diam dan memandang ke depan saja.

"Heii kyung, kau akan membantu para petugas membersihkan lapangan?" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo karena Kyungsoo yang tidak merespon.

"eh sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh lapangan.

"Astaga aku yakin kau juga tidak tahu jika sekolah kita menang. Sudahlah aku pulang dulu" Baekhyun meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menahan tangan Baekhyun.

"Ayo turun bersama" Kyungsoo berjalan di belakang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang melihat Kyungsoo sudah turun segera membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya.." teriak Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya menunggu Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Baekhyun melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo untuk pulang lebih dulu.

"Selamaat Oppa" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan Chanyeol hanya mengacak surai gadis mungil itu.

"Terimakasih sudah datang" Chanyeol ikut tersenyum

"Iuuh padahal kau memaksa tidak usah berterimakasih" balas Kyungsoo sarkas

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Tentu saja harus" Kyungsoo berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Membuat laki-laki jangkung itu tertawa ringan.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada pembicaraan. Kyungsoo sedang melamun dan Chanyeol tau ada hal yang terjadi lagi. Chanyeol hanya memperhatikan melalui spion motornya. Hingga mereka tiba di rumah Kyungsoopun, Kyungsoo tidak seceria biasanya.

 **~LoveThen~**

Kyungsoo sedang meringkuk di kasurnya. Menangis. Padahal ini sudah tengah malam. Kyungsoo kembali bertengkar dengan Mama dan Papanya tentu saja. Kyungsoo yang marah, lagi. Ponselnya berbunyi dan menampilkan pesan dari Chanyeol.

 **LINE**

 **00:15 KST**

 **TiangOppa^^: Hey, bukalah jendela kamarmu. Cepat!**

 **00:20 KST**

 **TiangOppa^^: Astaga, apa kau sudah tidur?**

 **TiangOppa^^: Di luar dingin kau tahu**

 **TiangOppa^^: sent sticker**

 **TBC**

 **Wuaaa...**

 **Ada yang nunggu? Ada yang kangen sama Chansoo? Sama aku?**

 **Aku akhirnya kembali dengan cerita ini. Mungkin makin gajelas..**

 **Tapi setidaknya bisa merefresh otakku, masih otewe skripsi akuhh T_T**

 **Aah, selamat ulang tahun Kangkung oppa, hehehe telat banget ya? Gapapalah kemarin ku sudah bikin spesial chap di wattpad. Aku lebih aktif disana.**

 **Ada yang mau mampir? Cari aja id Hotblackbaper tapi ceritanya Kpoplokal heuheu...#malahpromosi**

 **Well, jika kalian ingin protes dengan chap ini monggo, dibuka lebar kok..**

 **Klik tombol review. How about 20 review? Hehehe**

 **Nggak janji lanjut cepet sih tapi akan aku usahan jika ada waktu luang.**

 **Lovv-yaa :***

 **Di tunggu reviewnya..**

 **-Caramelia : 2.40 WIB-**


End file.
